


Through Storm And Rain

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (And tell him he's wrong when he suggests it's a boy), (People assume Dean's soulmate is a girl), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Banned Together Bingo, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Magic User Castiel, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, Storms, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Wolf Dean Winchester, slight homophobia, summoning spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for my Free Space, for which I chose "Bisexual Main Character".*~*Dean had been born with a burn-like handprint on his left shoulder, his dad always told him that the handprint represented his witch, and one day he would feel a calling, and he would follow it, no matter how far away she was, on the other end she would be there, and even without him saying anything she would welcome him by name, and they would live happily ever after, or something. To be honest Dean couldn’t remember the exact wording. He had thought it sounded amazing, whoever it was would be the perfect girl for him, just like his mom was the perfect girl for him dad. His future had seemed so bright.And then something had changed.He still dreamed of the perfect girl, the witch who would make his life complete and would help him as he helped her. The one who would one day complete the spell to call him to her side. It was just…He started noticing boys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Through Storm And Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story!!!  
> This is my... second time trying to post this. (sigh) The first time I finished filling it all in, and then my computer glitched and cleared it all. (deeper sigh)  
> Anyway!! It's here now!  
> I hope you like it!!

The rain was pouring down, soaking Dean to the bone and making his normally fluffy fur heavy enough to leave him panting with exertion as he tried to keep pushing himself. It was a horrible day, dark despite the fact the sun should be high in the sky, and the occasional flash of lightning filling the sky. If it was any other situation, Dean wouldn't be caught dead in this weather, especially not in his wolf form. His thick fur got waterlogged surprisingly easily, and it took forever to dry. But this time, he didn’t have a choice.

Every familiar was born with a mark somewhere on their body, something that would glow when their witch was near. Witches and familiars nearly always had romantic bonds, and even if not they had very close platonic bonds, so the marks were often referred to as soulmate marks, mainly because witches and familiars were made for their other half and always worked perfectly together, even when sometimes it didn’t seem right at first.

Dean had been born with a burn-like handprint on his left shoulder, his dad always told him that the handprint represented his witch, and one day he would feel a calling, and he would follow it, no matter how far away she was, on the other end she would be there, and even without him saying anything she would welcome him by name, and they would live happily ever after, or something. To be honest Dean couldn’t remember the exact wording. He had thought it sounded amazing, whoever it was would be the perfect girl for him, just like his mom was the perfect girl for him dad. His future had seemed so bright.

And then something had changed.

He still dreamed of the perfect girl, the witch who would make his life complete and would help him as he helped her. The one who would one day complete the spell to call him to her side. It was just…

He started noticing boys.

Not instead of girls… Just as well as them. He didn’t like one more than the other, they were both just as amazing as each other, and he started wondering whether his witch would really be a girl. The hand on his shoulder looked too large, too ruggedy, to be a woman, but then again he’d always been taught not to judge a book by it’s cover, so maybe it was just a woman with large hands.

But then he started thinking… would it be so bad if it was a man? He didn’t think so, but when he asked his mom if his witch could be a man, she had laughed and told him that of course not, his witch was made perfectly for him and that meant that she would be the right gender as well.

Dean didn’t think there was anything wrong with his witch being anything. Why would it matter what gender they were? He wasn’t bothered and he didn’t see why anyone else would be, but he didn’t say that. If his parents were so sure that they would be a girl, then what did he know to argue with them. His mom had found her witch, so she would know how it worked. So instead of arguing, or saying how he felt, he just nodded and walked off. 

Maybe his mom was right… maybe he had just confused himself. He wasn’t gay, he loved girls and always had, so maybe he had just seen some cool looking guys who he wanted to be friends with and had gotten his wires crossed. Yes, that must be it. He must have confused wanting to be friends with wanting to kiss them. There weren't any other explanations, he liked girls, and it wasn’t like he could like both was it?

And then he found out that bisexuality existed, and he realised that yes, he could like both, and he did.

He was bisexual.

He never told anyone, but he knew. He started referring to his witch in his head with gender neutral pronouns, and made sure not to bring them up unless he wanted his parents to talk about what they thought ‘she’ would be like.

He didn’t say anything about it then, and he still hadn’t now, even though he was running toward them, his rough paws pounding across the mud as he followed the call, the handprint on his shoulder - normally just a patch of darker fur in his wolf form - glowing bright gold and doing more to guide his way than any other light sources.

He followed the pull, the live wire between him and his witch. He wondered where they were right at that moment. The spell was cast, they would be able to feel him coming. Were they waiting in their house, staring out at the storm out the window and waiting for Dean? Or maybe they were in a different state and didn’t have the storm, or maybe even a different country and Dean would be running for weeks. Maybe he should take a bus? But then he wouldn’t have control over which direction they were going.

And so he ran. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, for the most part anyway, but he was aware of passing through fields and running over moors and weaving between trees in the woods and avoiding cars in the towns, feeling as the pull got stronger and stronger, and his mark started glowing brighter and brighter.

He was getting closer with every step. He didn’t know how far he had run, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was how much further he had left to run.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled and still Dean ran, time blending together as his entire focus was on his destination rather than the journey.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, the calling stopped, the glow of his shoulder reaching a whole new level of brightness as he looked up at the sodden figure of his witch. The boy in front of him was soaked, his hair slicked down against his face, his clothes sticking to him while he shivered from the rain, but the moment his deep blue eyes landed on Dean, his face broke out into a brilliant grin.

He didn’t seem to even notice the muddy ground when he kneeled down, nor Dean’s waterlogged coat when he pulled Dean into a hug, nor the weight of Dean when he stood up and started carrying him towards what Dean could only assume was his house.

He tried to wriggle away, knowing that he was heavy and he didn’t want to force his witch to have to put up with that, but the witch - who he didn’t even know the name of yet - just shushed him. 

“It’s okay, you ran all the way here, I’ve felt how long you've been running for. You can relax now, I’ll look after you now.” The boy’s voice was low, but soft, and Dean knew he would be safe in this boy's arms. “I’m Castiel,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s head as he finally got them into the warm and dry of his house, “thank you so much for coming to me Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! Have an awesome week!!
> 
> Also, an ultra big thank you goes to all the Mods of the Banned Together Bingo. I've had loads of fun completing all my prompts, and they have all done an amazing job at keeping it all running smoothly. So thank you!!!


End file.
